


Cold Body

by TroubleMoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Christmas, Deputy Chief Smith, M/M, Murder Mystery, Police, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMoi/pseuds/TroubleMoi
Summary: Police AU where Levi finds himself disturbed by a new case and Erwin try to find out why.Yes this is a Christmas AU.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Cold Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a police AU so please be indulgent...

The area is surrounded by yellow lines preventing the passage of civilians. Levi is the first to arrive at the scene and shoves his badge into the face of the policeman trying to block his way. 

"This way, Captain," He changes his demeanour upon seeing Levi's identification and leads him to the building, they are momentarily blocked by a giant lump hiding into a plastic bag led outside by the medical team. 

The inside of the apartment matches perfectly the decaying outdoor. Unsanitary and stained. The smell of mould is overwhelming, the broken objects and pieces of clothes - too thin and revealing for this cold month- are scattered everywhere. The sign of a fight. 

"Who is the victim?"

"Carla Yeager, thirty-five. She fell from the balcony and died on the spot." 

Levi peeps outside, the fall could only be deadly. "What else?" 

"She was selling her body, working at the brothel two streets away but apparently she quitted two weeks ago" The officer explains. "We found a newly purchased suitcase and two plane tickets. She was supposed to leave in three days."

"For whom is the second ticket?" 

"Her son, Eren Yeager." 

"Where is the kid?" 

"Already taken in charge by the child protection team." the third voice startles Levi and he throws a deadly stare at the newcomer. 

"Deputy Chief Smith," the police officer acknowledges with an air of respect. 

"You took your fucking time Smith," Levi spits.

"Apologies I was stuck with the administration," Erwin responds ignoring Levi's venom, being used to the crude language. After years of working together, one would be. 

"Look," the officer shows them a male shoe and breaks the glancing contest between the two men. 

***

Levi's team is hunting the man whom the shoe belongs to but the task was more difficult than intended. But another news shook things up when the outcome of the autopsy is divulged by the medical team.

"This was found in her body." Hange removes her stained white gloves and hands the results of the medical examination. 

Levi's eyes fly across the paper, "Drugs? The other girls at the brothel already confirmed she was an addict." 

Hange shakes their head. "Yes but it's not just any drug, it's Plederis."

Erwin frowns and snatches the paper from Levi's hands which causes him to stare at Erwin as if he was a madman. "She wouldn't be able to afford it."

Hange nods as they explain, "It's a very rare and expensive drug, she would have to sell more than her body to get this."

"It can only be found among the high society..." 

"That's not all Erwin." Hange goes on, placing their glasses high on their nose bridge. "The cause of death is an overdose, not the jump."

"Do you think someone pushed her?" Levi raises a brow. 

"Maybe or the hallucination caused her to jump."

***  
Levi observes the little boy as he is escorted out of the interrogation room. He isn't older than five years old and for a moment flashes of his own childhood emerges before his eyes. 

"Were you able to get anything?" Erwin's form is suddenly behind him and Levi comes back to the present moment. 

It's Petra who replies, "Yes Chief! Eren told us his mother was seeing someone. Apparently, he is really rich and he promised them he would be able to live in a big house and buy them a lot of food and gifts." She finishes with a bitter smile. 

"I see. Does that man have a name?" 

"He doesn't," Levi stands up from the desk he was leaning on. "But we have a facial composite." He shows Erwin the graphical representation of the man. 

***

Erwin's groans reverberate into the room, powerful and uncontrollable. He is close so close. He is barely able to alert his overwhelming orgasm that his body launches forward without him being able to restrain it. He spills himself into half growl. 

Levi doesn't waste any drop. 

"I am sorry," Erwin expresses between two hard breaths. 

"Shut up." Levi climbs into his bare knees and clashes their mouths. It's hard, reckless and desperate the way he can't let Erwin out of his hands. 

Erwin can't help but sense that he is not like himself. He grabs Levi's head with two resolute hands. "What's going on?" 

Levi just stares, his pants the only answer. Erwin feels the sweat into his damp hair, his cheeks are flushed and his lips abused from their hard work. At that moment he just wants to abuse them more but he can't shake away the feeling that something isn't right. 

"Tell me," Erwin removes a dark strand from his forehead in a sweet and tender way but is only rewarded by red, angry eyes. 

"I am not here to talk Smith," He starts, the exasperation from his tone clear. "Fuck me now." He grips Erwin by the hair and the delicious ache made him moan, Levi takes the opportunity to shove his tongue and lick the inside of his mouth. 

"Wait," Erwin says against Levi's ardent mouth. "Levi, pleas-." 

"What now?!" Levi's cheeks are a vibrant colour but Erwin doesn't know anymore if it is from their heated interaction or his growing exasperation. 

"Lately you have been distant, even absentminded..." Erwin's face is set, he is not going let this go and Levi knows. "...is it about the Yeager case?" 

The small and sturdy man snorts and shakes his head in bafflement. "Really Erwin? Right now?" Levi spits and Erwin holds his gaze in resolution. Levi finds his clothes quickly and he is outside before Erwin can sigh. 

***

"What the fuck do you mean we don't have a warrant," Levi's voice is like the ice forming on the river at the park nearby and for a moment Petra doesn't know what to answer. Levi is standing, his hands firmly positioned on his desk. 

"I-I don't know," Petra mumbles, she had a hard time holding the steely gaze. 

They discovered the owner of the shoes, a greedy and loyal customer at the brothel. Though his name was Kruger, he was registered under a cover name. He was identified with the help of the medical team matching his DNA to other objects on Carla's room and a hidden camera from across the street. 

Erwin is there when Levi turns around and as per usual he is startled but doesn't show it. "Something is missing." 

***

It is a very slow day for Erwin and he could see that Levi isn't spared from boredom either. He itches to act and Erwin understands the frustration. But the judge was blocking them, not signing off warrant after warrant for lack of evidence but they had some solid proof that Kruger was behind the murder of Carla but something wasn't adding up. Erwin racks his brain to find the reason. 

The road is covered in mud, the snowflakes of the night transformed into disgusting dirt. A shiver runs thought Levi's body and he tightens his jacket around him. Since that night, Levi and Erwin only acknowledge each other when they have too. Their interaction staying strictly professional and while other people they are working with have no idea of their relationship outside the office, the tension between the two men was still thick and as tangible as a wood stick. Levi's tremor does not go unnoticed and Erwin raises the heat in the car. Levi rolls his eyes. 

“ We can't let this go.” Levi breaks the stiffen silence and Erwin's forehead line creased. 

Erwin felt like talking to a wall. “We can't do anything yet.” He feels a point on his forehead growing. He is going to have a headache.

“Bullshit! I know you can find a solution." Levi's faith into Erwin's ability flatters the man but even Erwin sometimes finds himself stuck into dead ends. 

If we don't act quickly, he is going to run away,” Levi's tone dripping with something Erwin can't decipher. Remorse perhaps. 

"He hasn't left the city yet and if he does it won't be a good look for him," Erwin explains simply, ignoring Levi's steely stares. He doesn't reply and Erwin stops there as well. 

It is stuck before a red light that Erwin raises his voice again. 

“I am sorry.” He says flatly, his hands gripping on the wheel, eyes fixed on the road. 

Levi snorts, shooting a lazy glance at Erwin, he rolls his eyes again and diverts his attention to the man the car next to them. 

“But you have to stop that.” Erwin goes on. 

Levi’s face contorted with the deep fury inside of him emerging, ready to implode or explode he doesn't know. “To stop what ?” He hisses and exactly knows what Erwin is talking about but doesn't want to acknowledge it. 

“This. You should not take this case so personally.”

Levi feels like a kid who has been caught lying. He stays silent for a moment but his breathing is erratic. He settles finally for a “Shut up.” 

Erwin clenches his jaw. “Fine. If that what you want for us.” There is a fatally in his tone that sends Levi more on the edge. 

"Oh, I see your problem now. You need someone to suck you off because I don’t anymore ?” Levi smirks with something ugly as he observes the consternation forming on Erwin’s face and he adds with sharp ice in his voice “I am sure you will find someone else quickly since half of the city is already licking your ass."

Erwin acts automatically, Levi is thrown against the passenger's door as He turns the wheel violently, cutting the way of another car. The act is already dangerous but with the icy roads, it is madness. He parks on the sidewalk. 

Before Levi can complain Erwin removes his belt and heads for Levi’s collar. He gripes him with such a strength that the other man can't help it but moan. “ Don’t.” Erwin hisses and that it the first time Levi can see Erwin's panting with rage. It sends a shiver to Levi’s spine but this time not from the freezing weather. 

“What are you going to do then If I do?” Levi spits and though he has the strength to pull himself away, he finds himself stunned by the piercing and vivid gaze of Erwin. The blond tightens the grip he has on his jacket, nostrils flaring. Levi lifts his chin high, defiant. He is not afraid. “What are you waiting for? hit me basta-”

Levi’s words get lost into Erwin’s mouth. It hurt when Erwin bites him on his bottom lips, Levi moans in pain but Erwin sucks the wound away quickly. 

“You fucking bastard,” Levi shouts when Erwin let him breathe. His irises are dark and wide. Before he takes Erwin by his blonde hair, pulling hard like he has done so many times before. The kiss is mess dripping with saliva as if they rediscover the taste of each other. In the back of his head, Erwin tells himself that anyone can see them but the thought is quickly dismissed under the ministration of Levi's tongue sucking on his own. “Fuck you,” Levi whispers when Erwin's strong body leans over him. 

***

The strings started to connect as the investigation went on. Other suspects have been interviewed and pursued closely but their tracks didn't lead anywhere. However, the picture was slowly coming together. And it is on a freezing mid-December evening when the branches are completely bared from their leaves that the truth comes to light.

It is Levi's team that is on the spot. Following Kruger every path closely since the beginning of the investigation. Erwin had the genius idea of telling the man that he was no longer a suspect and out of the equation, that they had found other string connected to the murder of Carla and as Erwin expected he took the bait. The man let his guard down. 

Hidden in a black car nearby Levi and Petra's widens at the sight before them. The man was meeting Zackly, the judge, in a park. "Fucking Darius," Levi's fuming but he doesn't show it. 

Zackly is arrested the next day. 

After days of endless interviews, the judge admitted that the man who was seeing Carla wasn't Kruger but himself. Kruger's role was to bring women to zackly and he and Carla actually fell in love. Zackly confessed that he promised the woman he would get her out of this life, he brought her expensive gifts, supplied her with the best drugs but Zackly was married and when he told her that he wouldn't be possible, she wanted to leave the state to begin a better life with her son and the generous amount she accumulated from their numerous encounters but Zackly wasn't willing to let her go. The night she died, Zackly made her swallow too many pills and pushed her body over the balcony. 

*** 

Erwin steps into the building, the place is decent at best, the basic needs for the children are met, shelter, food, education, some toys and recreation times if funded properly. In his time in the police, Erwin has seen and heard all sort of heart-breaking stories concerning those children. Some have lost their parent, others have been abandoned and most, abused and neglected. He is led by into the playground. The temperature had drastically dropped now, the nights are colder and the days shorter, it allows the crystals snowflakes to accumulate, hide the streets and surfaces with a crystal white blanket. 

Erwin fell onto a bunch of kids in the middle of snowballs battle, the ones not involved in the fight were shaping a snowman. 

"Chief Smith!" Erwin turns towards the chirping voice. In a few strides, he is in front of him, his cheeks flushed from the cold weather. He is followed by two comrades, a little blond so small Erwin thinks he is much younger than the other two and a really pale brunette, hiding into a scarlet scarf. Her defiant stare reminded Erwin of someone he knows too well. "What are you doing here?" Eren questions with glowing eyes.

"I am here to visit a friend but before that, I have a little something for you all," Erwin searches into the bag he brought with him and the big eyes illuminated at the view of the myriads of colourful sweets. In a matter of seconds, Erwin is encircled by a pack of little hungry wolfs.

"Thank you for your generous donation Mr Smith," The director of the orphanage expresses. Her hair is as white as the snow and the line marking her face made her look like she has seen too much. 

"Don't mention it."

"The children will have a very good Christmas this year," She adds and Erwin can see that she is trying her best to make them feel at home. 

"He is there," The older women points as she pushes the door of the main hall. 

Erwin is instantly overwhelmed by the mixture of sweet and spicy aromas coming from the nearby kitchen and children are running around, playing, singing. The room is decorated with DIY holiday ornaments consisting of Santa Claus faces, snowflakes, stars and more. A Large Christmas tree looms over the children, imposing and colourful. Erwin finds him quickly, helping at the food stand, placing the dishes on the table so they were ready to be served once the children are all seating. 

"He grew up," The director says with fondness in her eyes. "He left when he was sixteen but there is a not a year he missed since then." 

Erwin excuses himself and decides to approach when Levi starts serving them. Levi almost drops a plate when Erwin materialises before him. 

"What are you doing here?" He whispers as he grabs at his chest with an empty hand. 

"I came to visit the kids and...you," Levi holds his gaze, his thin brow is a bit too high. He doesn't answer and goes on with his task. 

"Levi..." Erwin is following him while he is placing plates on tables. 

Levi snaps. 

"If you are going to follow me like a creep, be useful at least." He shoves a plate into Erwin's hand. He looks at Levi dumbfounded for an instant and gets down to business. They don't talk but Erwin can't help but glances at Levi. 

Erwin is waiting outside after the dinner while Levi is talking to the director. She hugs him and while Levi doesn't reciprocate the gesture, his features softened. 

Erwin insists on bringing Levi back home and Levi doesn't protest. The silence is strangely comfortable in the car and for a while, they just let the radio as the background noise. 

it Levi's voice who breaks the ice. "Don't you have better things to do on Christmas' Eve?" Erwin opens his mouth ready to replicate but close it as soon. 

"I could ask you the same." Erwin's eyes are not leaving the slippery roads but he can feel the burn from Levi's stare into his soul. 

Erwin parks in front of Levi's building. "I don't need your pity."  
Levi's burning eyes are piercing into him. It could scare away anyone but not Erwin instead it lightens a flame inside of him that has been alive for too long. Erwin grabbed his chin before he can't think, can't understand his own urges and takes possession of lips. 

***

They don't make it to the bedroom on time because Erwin's hands are already undressing him against the front door. His skin is burning as much as his heart. He kisses all over, he follows Levi's moans and goes when they are the loudest. They are making their crotch rub against each through hard fabrics and soon enough it is too hot. He is not even touched already that Erwin finds himself growing inside his pants. 

"Fuck you," Levi whispered when Erwin attacks the sensitive skin of his tit. "You don't-" His fake protest dies into a moan as Erwin's expert hands find the flushed skin of his growing. Erwin engulfs him and sucks him hard until his jaw aches. 

***

"Fuck me, Erwin," Levi pants "Fuck me until I can't-" Levi's words are swallowed into a moan. Erwin digs his claws on Levi's hips marking the flesh as he penetrates him slowly. Levi is literally folded in half, his head between his knees. He misses having Erwin manhandling him like that, shaping him into any position. The muscles of Erwin's neck are straining as he is balancing back and forth into the tight cavern. He can't help a yell that comes out of from his abuse lips when Levi clenches around him.

"Levi-" Erwin starts, he wants to tell him so many things but can't find the words, they die each time he is deep inside him. He is too hot, too tight, too much. 

"Oh fuck." Levi's sweat made him stick to the sheets and his mouth goes slack as Erwin's pelvis impact him ferociously as if he wants to see how much Levi can take it. Levi welcomes each blow like a champion. The noises of flesh echo into the room. Erwin's caught Levi's moist yelp into his mouth when he angles himself deeper. Erwin's body tremors as he touches the stars inside him. The kiss is a mess, lazy, constantly broken by chants of cries. 

Erwin didn't know what to expect when he sought Levi that night, he just wanted to be with him, to feel his warm and body next to him. He doesn't know if he has gotten soft with the age or if the cold nights and loneliness brought him here, but deep inside his swelling chest, he knows it much more than that. 

"I miss you-" Erwin confesses between two growls, the tightness of Levi making him dizzy enough to divulge what is hiding inside his foggy mind. Levi's mouth clashes with his. Erwin welcomes him with his tongue swirling inside his mouth. Erwin wants him closer, he wants to consume entirely. 

"Don't leave me," It is raw and unfiltered like Levi's character and Erwin's heart skips a beat. He finds himself hoping. Hoping that maybe, their relationship will not be left so openly frail, only connected by a brittle string ready to rip them apart anytime. 

Erwin groans, he is close, he can feel the heat consuming him, taking over his body like a volcano ready to explode. He can't control his hips, they are acting in their own volition. Levi feels so good. The frictions make him feel alive. Levi seizes his alert and angry red cock, he is stroking himself with expert fingers coaxing himself into completion. "Look at me," Levi commands and Erwin executes himself admiring Levi dishevelled self, skimming over the flushed colour running through his cheeks, neck and torso. He pressed his wet mouth to his scalding skin, sucking at his jaws. Levi is but music in his ears. A melody who Erwin can't get enough of. There is something into Levi's half-lidded stare something so touching that Erwin is taking over by a wave of emotion, he comes not so long after, raw and hard. 

Levi follows just after, screaming Erwin's name, eyes shut tight and back arching into a beautiful curve. The bliss is written all over his face. They breathe into each other mouth. 

It is body completely spent and mentally exhausted that Levi raises his voice into the dimlight room. "She was a prostitute," He starts simply and Erwin is surprised by the confession even though he is aware of who he is talking about. "But you already know this," Levi's eyes are fixed on the ceiling. 

"I want to hear it from you," Erwin encircles him tighter, his arm over the marked torso. 

Levi sighs, "There were a lot of men, sometimes they would come home sometimes she would be gone all night. A lot of them were just uneducated fucks, drunkards, but some were people you shouldn't even think of associating yourself with." 

"He was one of them, I supposed she was in love but instead of being happy she was exhausted." Levi goes on, there is a fondness in his voice and Erwin thinks it is the first time he catches him being so vulnerable. 

"She was sweet and cheery when it was only the both of us, most of the time we were out of money, struggling but I had always a full stomach and warm clothes on." Levi doesn't move when Erwin starts stroking his hair. He won't admit he finds comfort in it.

"Christmas was most the time not so joyful, there was barely anything to it but she always finds a way to make me forget the fact that I couldn't have what other kids had." 

"When she died..." There is a lump in Levi's throat from the memories. "I was placed into the orphanage but I quickly couldn't stand being there and I left when I found a small job." 

"What you are doing for these kids is great Levi" Erwin expresses with admiration. 

"I am not doing anything exceptional but I am trying to visit as often as possible because I know- I know what it feels to not belong anywhere, to not feel safe." 

Erwin props up on his elbow, determined to find Levi's gaze, his eyes are glassy and Erwin's chest heaved at the sight. "I want you to feel safe and warm when you are with me Levi," and the intensity of his words made Levi looks away but Erwin is gentle in his touch when his head back to him with a finger. 

"I do," Levi says it is so softly that he thinks he doesn't hear right. His eyes flutter closed when Erwin's lips meet his in chaste touch. Levi's body burns for him. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So what are guys thinking about this? 
> 
> I really wanted to write something for Christmas but that is the only thing I came up with.  
> I am sorry for any plot hole and yes I made a drug lol. 
> 
> Merry late Christmas x


End file.
